


The Battle of the Ages

by phaea13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, RIP me, anyway have this pile of garbage i wrote, i forgot to post this it's from so long ago shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: For years humanity has debated what game causes the most strain on friendships... some say Monopoly, some say Super Smash Bros.... but today, Yoosung and Seven will face their most trying experience yet.. Mario Kart 8.





	The Battle of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> full warning: i wrote this like two months ago and forgot to post this, and i'm preeettyyy sure i proof read it, but i don't feel like doing that rn, so it's very possible this could be filled with run on sentences (much like this one lmao)
> 
> also morton best mario character of all time

Yoosung knocked on the metal door for the twentieth time.  He pouted as no one came to answer.  Seven had invited him over out of the blue, but now that Yoosung had made the hour long journey to his house, he wasn’t answering the door.  He raised his hand, about to knock the door when a voice came from the other side.

 

“Password?”

 

Yoosung immediately recognized it as Seven.  He furrowed his brows slightly, “You invited me here, why are you making me say the password?”

 

“Password?” Seven repeated with no difference in his tone from the first time he answered.

 

Yoosung huffed.  He looked up towards the sky as he tried to think of something Seven would use as the password.  “Honey Butter Chips?”

 

Nothing happened.  Yoosung started to worry that he said the wrong password, and that meant that a bomb was going to go off, or that the ground beneath him would collapse and he would fall into some secret dungeon, or that-

 

The door opened revealing a smiling Seven.  “So,” he asked, “what brings you to La Mansion de Seven?”

 

Yoosung had grown used to Seven’s use of other languages to refer to his house, so he wasn’t even phased before he said, “What do you mean ‘what brings you here?!  You invited me!”

 

“Did I?” Seven raised an eyebrow, “Eh, probably.  Either way, come on in!  I was just about to sit down and play some Mario Kart!  Wanna join?”

 

“Sure!” It had been years since Yoosung had even seen someone play Mario Kart, so Seven asking to play striked some nostalgic chords in him.  Yoosung followed Seven as he led him throughout the labyrinth of a house.

 

When they reached Seven’s “living room” - or at least that’s what Seven referred to it as.  There were a couple of bean bags thrown around the room with empty bags of Honey Butter Chips scattered around.  The room would have been depressing if it weren’t for the TV and gaming setup.  He had television that was nearly twice as long as Yoosung, and every console Yoosung had ever heard of, and a few other ones Seven said were discontinued and he had to buy them from the black market.

 

“Use whichever bean bag you want,” Seven said as he plopped down onto a red one.  “But I wouldn’t use the green one.  There’s a hole in it,  so it’s kind of falling apart.  I keep trying to get Vanderwood to fix it, but they keep telling me that if I cared so much about it, I shouldn’t have let it break in the first place.”

 

Yoosung nodded, with a look of slight confusion and disgust on his face.  He opted for sitting on the orange one a couple feet away from Seven.

 

“Honey Butter Chips?” Seven offered as he grabbed a bag for himself out of a large cardboard box next to him.

 

“Yeah, thanks!” Yoosung said as Seven tossed the bag over to him.

 

Seven began booting up the Wii U.  He groaned as the menu opened up revealing that he had left Hyrule Warriors in, meaning that he would have to get up to put Mario Kart 8 in.  As he was walking over to the Wii, he grabbed two Wii Remotes off of the charging station and tossed a green one to Yoosung with the letter ‘L’ underneath the ‘A’ button.

 

“Luigi remote?” Yoosung inquired as Seven sat back down on the bean bag next to him.

 

Seven cracked a small smile at him, “Hey, you can have the Mario one if you want.” He held up a red remote with an ‘M’ where the ‘L’ on Yoosung’s was.

 

Yoosung sighed and turned his attention to the TV to see that Seven was already on the character selection screen.  Yoosung clicked the D Pad to Toad and hit ‘A’.

 

“Toad?  Really?  So basic.  I thought you were better than this,” Seven tutted.

 

Yoosung scowled at Seven, “At least he’s better than Morton, or whatever that turtle’s name is!”

 

“Excuse you, Morton is a koopa!”

 

“Whatever!”

 

After they had chosen their cart set ups - which as they were Seven made sure he told Yoosung how his setup was the fastest possible - Seven clicked quickly through the custom rules.  He was about to hit ‘okay’ when Yoosung stopped him.

 

“Hey!  200cc is way too fast!  Take it back to 150!” Yoosung demanded.

 

Seven let out a huge, over-dramatic sigh as he changed it to 150cc, “That just means you need to get good.”

 

“I haven’t played Mario Kart in years!” Yoosung defended himself, “I didn’t even know half of these characters existed….”

 

“That’s on you,” Seven said as they went into the course selection.  “Since you’re the guest, I’ll let you choose which course we do first!”

 

“Alright,” Yoosung scanned the courses looking for one that seemed easy enough for him, “How about that one?  The one with the pink and the blue.”

 

Seven groaned.  “Baby Park?  That one’s so boring!”

 

“Well that’s the one I’m picking,” Yoosung said as he positioned the remote in his hand in anticipation for the game to start.

 

“Fine,” Seven begrudgingly agreed.

 

As the countdown began, Yoosung glided his fingers over the buttons, making sure he remembered which ones did what.  As soon as it said ‘go’ he slammed on the ‘2’ button and started steering.  He glanced over at Seven’s screen for a split second to check what place he was in.  “How are you already in first place?!”

 

“I’m just incredibly skilled, what can I say,” Seven waved his hand dismissively at Yoosung.

 

Yoosung huffed and turned his attention back to his screen.  He pouted slightly at the silver ‘7th’ in the bottom left corner.  After a few seconds of furiously turning his wii remote to steady his kart and go around the two turns on the course, a circle with a blue shell showed up in the bottom of his screen. 

 

Yoosung swerved over to the side, making sure to give more than enough room for the shell to pass.  He smiled slightly as a few of the com got hit by it, causing him to move up to fourth place.  His eyes flicked back and forth between his and Seven’s screen.

 

“Oh, shit!” Seven yelled out as the blue shell started circling above him.  As it hit him, Yoosung managed to pass him in the last few seconds of the race and come in third.

 

“Yes!” Yoosung pumped his fist triumphantly, “I came in third!”

 

Seven groaned throwing his head back so that he was leaning over his bean bag.  “I can’t believe you beat me,” he whined, “When was the last time you even played this game?”

 

“A few years,” Yoosung said.  “Oh well, I guess I’m just the Mario Kart master.”

 

Seven  _ tch _ ed.  “Well, it’s my turn to pick a course now…,” Seven tapped at the D Pad in an attempt to decide which course he wanted.  He finally settled on ‘Grumble Volcano’.  “I think you’ll like this one,” Seven smiled at Yoosung.

 

Yoosung smiled back.  He couldn’t tell if this was another time Seven was messing with him, and this is the hardest course in game, or if he would actually like it.  During the overview of the course, Yoosung assumed it was the former.

 

As the timer started ticking down, Yoosung looked at Seven’s screen to see sparks coming out of the back of his kart, “How are you doing that?” Yoosung asked.

 

“It’s a secret,” Seven said without even glancing over at Yoosung.

 

Yoosung pouted then turned his attention back to his screen.  As soon as it said ‘GO’, he slammed on two.  He had a one place lead over Seven, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

 

Unfortunately, he quickly fell into seventh place from a red shell hitting him ten seconds into the game.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, babe!” Seven winked at Yoosung as he sped past him.

 

Yoosung blushed and scowled, “S-shut up!”

 

The farther Yoosung progressed on the map, the more he realized that Seven was definitely lying to him when he said he would like it.  By the time he was on the third lap, half of the road had disappeared and he had fallen into the lava over ten times.

 

“Oh, man,” Seven said, “I think I could beat you with my eyes closed.”

 

“…”

 

“I mean, I’m not even trying that hard!  I’ve fallen off twice - which is two more times than I normally do.”

 

“…”

 

“…Yoosung?”

 

“…”

 

“Yoosung~” Seven called in a sing-song voice.

 

“I’m concentrating!” Yoosung all but shouted at him as he turned his remote to go around a bend, revealing the finish line.

 

“Finally!” Yoosung sighed after he finished the race.

 

“Yeah, finally.  I’ve been waiting for thirty seconds!”

 

Yoosung glared at Seven.  After a few seconds of silence, Yoosung said, “I don’t like this game.”

 

“That’s cause you su-”

 

A pillow hitting him in the face cut him off.

 

“Wanna play LOLOL?” Seven offered.

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
